Dynamis' random day
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: For FlameSolaria99's contest. Dynamis is apparently on Sokka's cactus juice and he goes around town quoting random things. (I suck at summaries - -) rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This story is for FlameSolaria99's contest, so what better randomness plot than… SOKKA'S CACTUS JUICE :D so anyway, I don't own MFB or any references I may make :)**

* * *

Gin knocked on the door to the T or D studio. "It's me. She said to the door.

The door opened a small bit and then opened fully, revealing a redheaded girl.

"Did you bring the-" she said before cutting herself off. She looked both ways before finishing her sentence. "Did you bring the cactus juice?" She asked finally.

Gin nodded before the read haired girl let her in.

"So Demon, can tell me again why you wanted the cactus juice?" Gin asked as she gave the girl who was known as Demon the cactus juice.

Demon shrugged, "I dunno, I'm bored and It'll be fun to watch a certin Blader acting random." She explained.

She snapped her fingers and a caldron appeared in front of them and she poured the cactus juice inside.

"Um Demon, the cactus juice doesn't need to be made, so why are you putting it in a caldron?" Gin asked in a confused tone.

Demon snapped her fingers once more and firework appeared in her hand.

"I'm putting a firework in the potion so it'll aim for Mist Mountain and make Dynamis go crazy! The insane authoress explained before finally putting the firework in the caldron.

"Your going to use it on Dynamis?" The Brazilian Bluenette asked, still in a confused tone.

Demon shrugged again, "I dunno it'll be funnier aiming it at a calm and collected character."

The caldron started bubbling before the cactus juice shot out of the caldron somehow without the firework and went strait through the ceiling and steered to the right, before the twosome heard an explosion in the distance.

"Now we wait for the randomness to happen." Demon said evilly before bursting into an evil laugh.

.:At Mist Mountain:.

Dynamis heard an explosion and looked up just in time to see an explosion of cactus juice aiming right for him.

His mouth happened to be gaped open because when it reached him he just happened to swallow a bit of it.

In just seconds Dynamis starded bouncing up and down energetically. "Weeeee!" He exclaimed freely.

Though he quickly put a determined expression on his face. It's time to duel!" he shouted before sprinting out of his temple.

On his way to… god knows where, the lavender haired blader ran into Tithi who seemed to be training on his own.

"Hey Dynamis, wanna battle?" The Quetzalcoatl wielder asked cheerfully.

"Sure Yugi Motto, I'd love to duel the king of games!" Dynamis replied cheerfully.

Tithi gave him a weird look, but shrugged before taking out his launcher and launching his bey.

Though Dynamis stood there for a while as though he were thinking before His face suddenly lit up. "I know, PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouted while launching his bey.

Now Tithi was curious, "is that what happened to me?" He asked himself, but he shrugged it off once again.

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" The Jupiter wielder shouted to his bey, but to his surprise the bey did nothing.

"Come on Pikachu is there something wrong with you?" He cried dramatically.

Tithi sweatdropped, "did you drink Sokka's cactus juice?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Dynamis glared at Tithi "who knew the king of games could be so cruel. Theres something wrong with my Pikachu and you don't even care!" He said and was on the verge of screaming by the end.

Tithi rolled his eyes, "whatever, Go Quetzalcoatl! Special move-" he shouted before being cut off.

"Sorry Yugi, this duel is over, I'm taking Pikachu to the hospital!" He shouted before recalling his bey and running as though he were roadrunner. Tithi swore he heared a "meep meep." Along the way.

.:Somehow at B-Pit:.

"Nurse Joy! My Pikachu isn't feeling well!" The lavender haired blader said dramatically to Madoka.

Everyone at B-Pit sweatdropped, "Is he supposed to be Ash Ketchum?" Asked Ginka.

The Jupiter wielder turned to Ginka and immediately started squealing like a fangirl.

"Ohmygosh! It's Hatsune Miku! I'm your biggest fan!" He squealed.

Ginka became wide eyed. "Dynamis I don't think I'm Hatsune Miku." Ginka promised him, but Dynamis wasn't listening anymore.

He turned his attention to the dynamic duo, Dan and Rekki. "And you brought Rin and Len?" He asked in a squealing tone.

Dan and Rekki turned to each other, "if we're Rin and Len, than which one of us is Rin and which one is Len?" The asked each other simultaneously.

"I think I'm Len." Dan answered.

"But I think I'm Len." Rekki replied

"I'm Len!"

" No I'm Len!"

They continued to argue until they started tackling one another to the ground.

Everyone sweatdropped, "do they really care that much weather they're Len or not?" Madoka asked in an exasperated tone.

Just at that moment Tsubasa came in. "Why are Dan and Rekki tackling each other?" He asked to no one in general.

Dynamis turned to Tsubasa quickly, "Quick Inuyasha, Naraku has the sacred jewel shards!" He exclaimed while pointing to Rago who had apparently been there the entire time.

Both Tsubasa and Rago sweatdropped, "what are you talking about Dynamis?" The silver haired teen asked.

Dynamis completely ignored him. "Hey Inuyasha, can you teach me the wind scar?" He asked eagerly.

Once again Tsubasa sweatdropped, "I don't know what you're smoking but I'm not Inuyasha and I don't know what the wind scar is!" He said firmly.

Just at that moment Hikaru walked in and Dynamis squealed again before sprinting up to her. "Ohmygosh you are the rower! I am such a huge fan of yours!" He exclaimed eagerly.

Like everyone else,Hikaru sweatdropped. "The who?" She asked flatly

Dynamis ignored the aquario wielder like he did Tsubasa and Rago. "Sing the rowing song!" He demanded.

Hikaru turned to Tsubasa, "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked. Tsubasa shrugged without giving an answer.

Dynamis unexpectedly sprinted out the door once again sprinted out the door and shouted "MEEP MEEP!"

.:Somehow at Dungeon Gym:.

Dynamis burst through the door. He turned to King and sighed in relief before shouting again. "SAILOR MARS! COME QUICK! JEDITE HAS KIDNAPPED SAILOR MOON AN WE NEED YOU TO GET YOUR CHAINSAW AND CUT HIS HEAD OFF!" He screamed.

Like everyone else, King, Masamune, Zeo and Toby sweatdropped. "Who knew Dynamis could be so random." Masamune said with large eyes.

Dynamis eyed the unicorn wielder suspiciously. "Did we go to school together?" He asked.

Masamune sweatdropped. "Um… No?" He asked in a confused tone.

Dynamis still eyed him just as suspicious. He wasn't even blinking. "I swear! We went to college together!" He exclaimed definitely.

Now Masamune was mind blown. "What? I'm 13! I never went to college." He said.

The lavender haired blader ignored his comment. "Yeah! We went to the Earl School of Butter!" He explained.

Masamune sweatdropped. "Um I think I'd remember something like that." He said in an exasperated tone.

Though at that time Dynamis had a blank expression before bursting into a one line song;

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" He shouted before collapsing.

The members of team dungeon plus the mars legendary blader stared at Dynamis. "What happened to him?" Asked Toby who had remained silent the entire experience.

"I don't know, but we should all agree to never speak about this!" Zeo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, who wants to carry Dynamis to the hospital?" King asked before backing away.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Give me your honest opinion (just not harshly) **

**I mad a lot of references so I want to count all of them;**

**- Yugioh**

**- Pokemon**

**- Road Runner**

**-Vocaloid**

**- InuYasha **

**- Naruto spoof series**

**- Sailor Moon**

**- a Proffesor Layton parody (I don't remember what it was called so if someone knows this one then please let me know)**

**- ADSF Movie**

**Wow that's a lot XD**

** Also I was bore yesterday and I looked up Kyoya on Wikipedia and apparently he's only 13 in metal fusion. Does anyone else think he looks at least 2 years older than that?**

** So until next time Read and review :D**


End file.
